A Shoulder to Cry On
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Ok so I pretty much like the couple AshxMax. But this story is mainly thier friendship and bond. I find their relationship to be like father and son. I OWN NOTHING! Leave reviews if any.


**Ok So this fanfic is of Pokemon. I made it mainly because of the fact I like alfshipping almost a whole lot, but I find it to be just a really strong friendship bond between Ash and Max. I always thought of them to be like father and son. Max has May, but I believe he has Ash to look up to more than usual. Anyways, on with the fanfic! Small (sort of) oneshot between the two. I OWN NOTHING BUT this Fic. Enjoy! Leave reviews if any!  
**

* * *

'Man I'm so bored' thought Max as he sat alone in his home. He walked around his home looking for anything to do. He had pondered whether to go to anyone's houses to look for anyone to play with, even with their pokemon. He contemplated whether to go to Professor Birch's lab to ask if he needed any help with handling the pokemon, but Birch unfortunately had closed the lab due to his next research in Kanto. He even asked May if he could have gone with her to Johto to explore, but she was more than determined to go by herself. Max was struck by this and felt a little depressed. She left around a week ago, leaving the boy with his parents. And from there his parents had to leave to attend other friends or gym leaders which left Max alone in his house. Although he felt he was missing one more person that could help in this kind of trouble... Ash.

Max thought about actually going to his house and spend the day but... who will take care of the house? And besides whenever he wanted to hang out with someone they would either be somewhere else in the world, or they would be busy. The quietness of the house began to get on Max and his nerves. Just him by himself isn't what he expected. 'What am I going to do now? Almost everyone I know is out and... and...' thought Max almost as if ready to cry. Suddenly he heard a knock on the front door. 'I wonder who that could be...' thought Max as he went to open the door. Upon first opening the door he caught a familiar appearance of a boy with a red hat, blue jeans, and a usual green backpack. He also saw a pokemon sitting on his shoulder. It had long yellow ears and small red cheeks. Could that have been... Pikachu?

"Hey Max! How are you doing?" asked the capped boy. "A...Ash? What are you doing here?" asked Max a little confused. "Well I was about to go exploring the Kanto region just to visit some old friends, so I decided to stop by and say hi." said Ash. "Oh well then come on in! There's no one else here but me, so make yourself right at home!" said Max inviting him in. This helped a little in lightening Max's mood, yet when he looked outside after letting Ash in he could see dark gray skies almost as if signaling there to be rain soon. "So Max where is everyone?" asked Ash rather quickly after taking off his shoes. Max didn't want to think about the missing people from his house, yet it hurt him like a knife in the heart. "Well... to tell you the truth Ash... they're all out doing their own business." said Max rather bluntly.

Ash was as a bit confused on this. "So why didn't you go with any of them?" asked ash a little curious. 'Pika Pi?' asked Pikachu as well after Ash. "Well... They wanted me to stay here and watch after the house after the others are gone. It is getting pretty lonely here though." said Max. Ash walked up to Max and put a hand on his shoulder. "May left for Johto, but how come you didn't go with her?""She said she wanted to go on her own... without a companion besides her pokemon." said Max a little bit on the sad side. The rain began to come down with a small pitter patter then finally sheets came flying down hitting the house on all sides. Ash couldn't understand why Max was all alone in his home yet the others left him stranded. He knelt down and turned the seven year old around to face him.

His head had swung down and Ash could see the tears running down his face. "Hey, hey what's the matter?" asked Ash softly. "I-I don't know. No-No one wants to be with m-me. No one!" said Max. He swung his arms around Ash's shoulders and sobbed under his neck. 'Pikachu Pika Pi.' said Pikachu trying to calm his friend down. Ash made a sympathetic face and wrapped his arms around Max's waist and carried him as if he were Ash's own child. "That's not true Max. It's alright you have me." said Ash. Max looked up from Ash's shoulder."R-Really?""Of course silly! You're my friend, and you need someone to cry on right now." said Ash. Out of nowhere unexpectedly, Ash gave a small smooch to Max's cheek causing him to blush. His depressed mood was fading and dug his face deeper within Ash's neck. Ash leaned his head on Max's gently patting his back.

After about a couple of minutes or so Max stopped crying and as if a coincidence so did the rain outside. "Are you feeling better now Max?" asked Ash. 'Pi Pikachu?' asked pikachu calmly. "Y-Yeah. Thanks for coming to my house Ash." said Max. Max gave his own small smooch to Ash's cheek causing him to blush. "No problem Max." said Ash ruffling his hair. Max giggled at this action. As the sunlight shone into the home, every inch of the room they were in shined a glorious gold bouncing off of the floors and onto the walls through the windows. "Hey Ash can we go outside now? It's getting a little stuffy in here." said Max. "Sure! C'mon!" said Ash as he laughed along with Max getting their shoes on. Max opened the door to see there was a magnificent scene of pokemon exploring the now wet land, even most still continuing their common daily manners.

Ash came outside and stood next to Max. "Hey Max?" he spoke. "Yeah Ash?" "You want to come along on my next journey to revisit Kanto?" asked Ash. Max's eyes lit up almost immediately. "I'd like that Ash." said Max. Max took a hold of Ash's hand, who in return Ash kissed the top of Max's forehead. Max wouldn't be lonely any longer.


End file.
